Sonic the Hedgehog (RP)
Sonic the Hedgehog ''is the first Velocity X-9 roleplay series, based on the video game series of the same name, borrowing elements from the comic book series and its spin-offs formerly published by Archie Comics of the same name as well. Premise ''This article covers the series' continuity as of the Tenth Generation, the latest and current continuity reboot. In the post-apocalyptic world known as Planet Mobius, humans live alongside a race of anthropomorphic animals known as the mobians. However, the two races are conflicted in a race war and own seperate territories. A tyrannical mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, with his army of weaponized machines known as the Badniks, seeks to conquer the entire world, but his rule is opposed by a teenage mobian hedgehog named Sonic, along with the Freedom Fighters. Cast and characters Main Cast Sonic the Hedgehog - The titular protagonist of the series. Sonic is a 15-year old blue mobian hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at speeds on par with that of the speed of sound. As a child, his parents were enslaved by Dr. Eggman during his invasion of Mobotropolis. He, with the Freedom Fighters, eventually overthrew Eggman and took their world back. He is a crucial asset to the Freedom Fighters' success and their primary source of strength. Portrayed by SonicHedgehogX Sally Acorn - The daughter of King Nigel Acorn, who is the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. Sally is a 16-year old mobian chipmunk and the leader of the Freedom Fighters, as well as Sonic's love interest. In later years, she was roboticized by Dr. Eggman, causing her to turn against the team she once led, which split into two. Sonic eventually re-united the Freedom Fighters and rescued Princess Acorn, who was reinstated as the leader. Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's best friend and sidekick. Tails, real name Miles Prower, is an 8-year old mobian fox with genius-level intelligence. Tails, along with Rotor Walrus, is the primary mechanic of the team. Tails has a rare genetic mutation that gave him an additional tail that somehow allows him to fly, which rendered him a subject of ridicule throughout his early life. Rotor Walrus - The other primary mechanic of the team. Rotor is a burly 17-year old walrus who specializes in technology much like Tails. Despite his size, Rotor is rarely seen fighting due to his lack of knowledge in combat. He often collaborates with Tails in creating many weapons and devices as well a ship for the team known as the Sky Patrol. Bunnie D'Coolette - The strongest member of the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie D'Coolette, nee Rabbot, is an 18-year old mobian rabbit, who was partially roboticized to save herself from mortal wounds sustained during Eggman's invasion of Mobotropolis. This gives her a variety of weapons and is a major source of strength for the team, much like Sonic. Antoine D'Coolette - A cowardly left-handed swordsman. Antoine is a 19-year old mobian coyote and Bunnie's husband. He has a thick french accent and is overtly picky about making food. Antoine rarely fights due to his cowardice, but sometimes manages to overcome his fear and fight alongside the team. Nicole - An artificial intelligence created by Dr. Ellidy shortly before Eggman's invasion. Nicole can process calculations and has many other purposes as well, from being able to assume a holographic physical form to even creating virtual realities for the purpose of training. As a hologram, she takes the form of a Lynx, modeled after Ellidy's deceased daughter. Nicole originally lacked emotions, but developed a more distinct personality over the years. Dr. Eggman - The main antagonist of the series. Dr. Eggman is a crazed mad scientist bent on world domination and desires to expand the Eggman Empire across the globe. To accomplish this, he uses a variety of weapons and mechs, and his lines of vile robots called "Badniks". Eggman's attempts on conquering Mobius is primarily opposed by the Freedom Fighters. Cy Gentoo - A biologically altered, cyberized mobian penguin. Gentoo was originally deployed by Eggman as a superweapon to combat Sonic due to his immense power, outmaching him in many fights as Sonic could not use his speed at the time. Cy Gentoo's memories were later erased by the Knothole Freedom Fighters after discovering Knothole Village, this led him to have a minor reform and join the group after regaining them. Portrayed by Zachzachattack9. History Beginning The series began in February of 2016 when TheKirbyStar sought SonicHedgehogX to join him in a Sonic role-play series, with Sonic starring as Sonic the Hedgehog and Kirby co-starring as Shadow the Hedgehog. Later, Kirby took over as Sonic over a skin dispute and Sonic was changed to be Shadow, and later Miles "Tails" Prower. However, Sonic would later return to his original role a month later, creating a pattern where the role of Sonic swapped between the two. Sonic eventually grew disillusioned with the series, and attempted to end it, although these attempts failed since Kirby would figure out a way to continue it. The series eventually went into delay for two months until Sonic returned, and reunited with Kirby. The series was rebooted, which would happen 9 more times over the years. Current Continuity The series' current continuity, the Tenth Generation, began in March of 2018 when BluePastry6 joined the series as an original character, "Ocean the Hedgehog". Sonic later added some content from the cancelled Archie Comics series when Blue stated her confusion as to why the planet was (at the time) called Earth and why Scourge was not present. Eventually, Sonic held a vote to incorporate most Archie Comics elements and the Freedom Fighters into the series, with everyone agreeing. It was initially based on the continuity following the 2013 reboot, however, elements prior to the reboot were later added, and this eventually resulted in the series not being based on a specific continuity of the comics. Kirby eventually left the series in late 2018 due to conflicts with Sonic over his relationship with Zachzachattack9. When Sonic partnered with Zach, they created a spin-off series, as well as two crossovers with the Super Mario series. This led Kirby to Sonic of "replacing" him with Zach, leading Sonic to deny it, which caused additional tensions. Differences from Archie Comics Pre-Super Genesis Wave * The series does not progress in real-time, and the characters assigned were changed to be 2-3 years younger than their comic counterparts except for Dr. Eggman and Dr. Snively, this was done in order to make their ages consistent with their game counterparts - for example, Sonic the Hedgehog is 15 rather than 17, and Tails is 8 instead of 11. * Story arc adaptations from this continuity are not completely in order, such as Sonic the Hedgehog: Iron Fist, which occurs after Sally's roboticization. Post-Super Genesis Wave * While originally being largely the same as this continuity, elements from the Pre-Super Genesis wave continuity were introduced over time, eventually making it visibly distinguishable from the comic series. * The main cast did not resemble their classic counterparts when they were younger, having their eye color since birth. The classic versions of the characters were changed to be alternate counterparts from another zone. (Not to be confused with The Sonic the Hedgehog Adventures) ** Additionally, [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic%3A_Mega_Drive Sonic: Mega Drive] and its sequel did not occur in the past of the role-play continuity either, instead having occurred after Sonic & Knuckles in the Classic Zone. Reception Reception from role-players was largely positive. Sonic the Hedgehog was listed #1 on Zachzachattack9's list of Velocity X-9 roleplay series ranked from worst to best. The darker approach to the series was positively received as well, although SonicHedgehogX recently announced that the series would be given a lighter tone with more humor after a large amount of recent stories have been considered by him to be too dark and devoid of humor. SonicHedgehogX's role as Sonic the Hedgehog has been praised extensively by Zach, as well as Zach's role as Cy Gentoo by Sonic. Zach often ranked this version of Sonic above his spin-off counterpart while SonicHedgehogX considers Cy Gentoo to be a worthy rival of Sonic and "an overpowered villain that isn't bad or cringeworthy". Trivia * This is the only Velocity X-9 series to have a spin-off. * In December 2018, an eye patch was added to Sonic the Hedgehog's design that was later removed due to backlash from BluePastry6.